


Roommates and Bedfellows?

by britsmit28



Series: Modern AU Trissefer [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, One Bed....sort of, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britsmit28/pseuds/britsmit28
Summary: Triss and Yennefer are roommates with a very frigid, nearly nonexistent relationship. That doesn't stop Yennefer from intruding in Triss' bedroom and taking up space in her bed. Though this eventually leads to the ice thawing and something more sparking between them.AKA: The 5 times Yennefer slips into Triss' bed and the 1 time she's invited
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Modern AU Trissefer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087949
Comments: 37
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another Trissefer story! I hope you enjoy this short piece. I'm not sure if this story while have some smutty scenes towards the end, so I'll avoid the 'explicit' rating for now. Also this is not related to any of my other Trissefer works! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this first chapter!

Triss Merigold wakes to the scent of liquor in the air, a warm softness from a foreign body pressed against her back and a strong arm around her waist. Slowly escaping her deep slumber, she twists to the side and her green eyes widen as her nose brushes against her roommate’s, Yennefer Vengerburg. Fully awake and deeply concerned, Triss tries to scoot away, to put much needed distance between her and the other woman, only to be dragged back with a small noise of complaint from her bedmate. 

“S’quit it,” the dark-haired woman slurs, her breath blowing hot and damp against Triss’ hair. The redhead nearly gags from the stench of whiskey that wafts over to her. 

“Yennefer, what are you doing?”

“Sleeping.” 

“But why are you in  _ my bed _ ?” she asks. 

Yennefer tightens her hold on the woman she’s determined to keep captive. Her hand lays flat on Triss’ stomach and the redhead hisses softly. She’s grateful the dark-haired woman had the decency to lay on top of her sheets, instead of climbing under the covers. Triss isn’t modest in any sense of the word, but she likes her space. Especially when it comes to her roommate. 

They have lived together for nearly a month, but within the first week, Triss scanned their leasing contract to find an out to the arrangement. Their relationship is icy on the best of days, but mostly distant. Both women work separate schedules, meaning they rarely see each other. Triss rises early every morning, except for the weekends, and takes the train into the heart of the city to open the floral shop she manages. Yennefer’s workday usually starts in the afternoon and goes until the evening when the clothes boutique closes for the night. Though she stumbles into the apartment late, around midnight or one, wrapped around the arm of a new man who takes her to her room. 

Triss has complained about the noise countless times. She cornered Yennefer on the rare day where they’re both free, begging the woman to keep the moans to a minimum, to slide her headboard and bed away from the wall, to keep her sexual activities in  _ her own private bedroom _ . But Triss’ pleas fell on deaf ears. Or were met with a snarky comment and swift jab at her lack of a sex life. 

_ “Honestly Triss, you wouldn’t be so bothered if you had someone to touch you between your legs.” _

_ “It’s not about that Yennefer.” _

_ “Oh? What is it about?” _

_ “Being respectful and considerate. Being a good roommate!” _

Yennefer had sucked her teeth, a muscle twitching in her temple as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. And Triss had retreated to her room, slamming it shut so the woman knew not to try and make amends. 

Not that she ever made any such attempts. 

Yennefer buries her face in Triss’ red locks and sighs. Triss wonders if this is her strange attempt at starting to repair their tentative friendship. But that idea quickly dies just as quickly as it formed. Yennefer is not one for apologies or mending what is broken. For a moment, the redhead believes the other woman has either fallen asleep or simply decided not to answer her earlier question. But before she can completely abandon hope, a tiny voice speaks into her hair. 

“Your bed’s closer.”

Which is true. Triss’ room is closer to their front door, while Yennefer’s lies down a narrow hall. She guesses in the woman’s drunken state, she opted for the closest room, instead of making an attempt down the hall and potentially knocking over another framed photo. 

“S’plus you’re warm. Soft. Mhm. Smell good.” 

Triss feels a violent flush at these words and is thankful for the darkness and that Yennefer is at her back. “Q-quit s-smelling m-m-my hair,” she says, a weak protest. She fidgets, unsure if she’s trying to slip out from under her roommate’s arm or if she’s sinking further into it. Not that her opinions matter much when Yennefer tightens her arm, almost in a possessive manner, dragging Triss back against her. 

“Stay still,” she says, in a low growl. And damn it sends a shiver down Triss’ spine. “Let’s sleep. S’late.”

Triss swallows hard. In the few minutes they started speaking, she’s gotten used to the woman behind her. She feels sleep calling to her once more, a welcome respite after a long day arranging custom floral orders and ringing up customers who squeezed into the small storefront to purchase bouquets for evening dates. Yennefer’s warmth, while uninvited and a complete shock, wasn’t wholly unwelcomed now. 

But what would come in the morning when Yennefer, hungover and irritated, wakes with Triss’ hair in her face? How would she respond knowing she spent the night in the bed of the woman she can barely tolerate? What insults would she cast in Triss’ direction and she shouted at the top of her lungs, red-faced with spittle flying in the air? 

Triss was unsure if that was something she wished to face on her Saturday morning (or afternoon depending on when Yennefer wakes.) 

The hand on her stomach slides up and cups her own clasped hands. Yennefer curls further into her, purring softly and nuzzles her nose into Triss’ hair. “Get some rest,” she whispers with a sigh. 

She relents and decides to face the chaos tomorrow.“Good night Yennefer.”

“G’night Triss.”

Triss listens to Yennefer’s soft snores, smiling to herself as she closes her eyes and drifts off. 

* * *

_ Yennefer sits on the edge of the bed with a hand against her temple and a frown that is directed towards the sunlight that dares to slip in through the windows. She’s dressed in her clothes from last night, tight-fitting black jeans and an off the shoulder white t-shirt from one of her favorite bands. Her leather boots are at the foot of the bed and her jean jacket is in a puddle near the bedroom door.  _

_ Running a hand through her dark locks, she tries to recall what happened last night, managing to only latch onto snapshots. Shots of tequila. Her lips pressed against some stranger with a three-day old beard and a scar along their neck. Stale chips and melted Kraft cheese spread on top. She smacks her lips, tasting jalapenos and maybe tomatoes. She’s not sure. She was shoved in a cab with Geralt on one end and Dandelion on the other. They were all laughing about something that escapes her memory.  _

_Then she’s stumbling up the stairs, gripping onto the railing, the only steady object in her spinning world. She fumbled with her keys. She_ **always** _fumbles with her keys and if Triss is still awake, she’s nice enough to let Yennefer in. And it’s that thought that propels her feet towards the wrong room once she’s in the apartment. Because Triss is kind. And has a nice smile. And looks at Yennefer like she’s not a major screw up. Which forces some warm, mushy feeling to make an unwanted appearance inside of her heart. (Or pit of her stomach. Because Triss is also very, very attractive and sometimes Yennefer picks a fight just to see the other woman go red in the face. And sometimes she imagines other ways she can make Triss turn red. But she doesn’t think about that tonight. At least, not often.)_

_ So yeah she flopped down on Triss’ bed and immediately closed what little distance there was until her front was against Triss’ back. And it startled the redhead, who fought for all of five minutes before giving in and letting Yennefer just have this drunken moment. Which led to them sleeping together. (But not in that way. She knew better than to get under the covers. Though she really, really, really wanted to.) _

_ And now she’s here, on the edge of Triss’ bed, glaring at the sun, in need of a glass of water and maybe some pain medication. And her free hand rests on Triss’ hair because it’s almost supernaturally soft. (She needs to figure out what shampoo and conditioner she uses and where to buy it.) _

_ She sweeps a lock of hair behind Triss’ ear which earns her a sleepy smile. Yennefer bites the inside of her cheek, feeling that mushy creature in her chest once more.  _

_ “Thanks,” she whispers. Triss’ response is a snore that ruffles the sheets. Yennefer bites back another smile and rises, a wave of nausea hitting her. She  _ **really** _ needs that glass of water. Collecting her things, she closes the window blinds until only the barest slant of sunlight enters and goes to the door, shutting it quietly behind her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Triss intends to face plant onto her bed once she arrives home from work. It was another long day at the flower shop and both her feet and ankles pulse angrily from the hours she spent running around in search of the perfect flowers to place into the arrangements. Her shoes are kicked off near the front door, pushed to the side so Yennefer doesn’t trip over them when she returns late in the evening. 

She steps into her room, spots the corner of her bed, an exhale leaving her lips just as her eyes glance up. It takes a while for her brain to comprehend what’s in front of her eyes. But once it finally clicks in her mind, the earlier exhale turns into a small groan. Yennefer twists on the side of the bed, tucking a leg under her knee and smiles, though it looks more like a smirk. 

“How was work?”

“Hey Yennefer.” The greeting is forced out of her, her internalized need to be courteous reminding her that no matter how much her roommate irritates her, she needs to remain cordial. 

“Hi Triss. How was work?” Yennefer repeats. 

“Long. I’m exhausted,” she says, praying her roommate will take the hint and leave. But she stays perched in her spot, her dark blue eyes tracking Triss’ movements as she sits on her own bed and turns to look at her. “I’m guessing you had the day off.”

“Half day.” 

Triss’ tired mind tries to slog ahead to understand what the other woman is doing here. They’ve spoken very little to each other since the night Yennefer slept off her numerous drinks in Triss’ bed. It was awkward. Both stepping around the event or outright ignoring it. Triss wants to talk about it, maybe set boundaries so it never happens again. But deep down she misses that warmth pressed into her back. She shivers from the memory of Yennefer’s body against hers and tries to hide her reaction. But she sees Yennefer’s eyes narrow and that smirk deepening. Not wanting to give the woman the chance to pick at her, Triss ploughs ahead. 

“Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?” 

Yennefer puts her arms behind her back, putting all her weight on them. Idly, Triss wonders about her roommate’s workout routine and how she’s able to maintain such well-defined, muscular arms. 

“Can’t a roommate just come check in?” the dark-haired woman asks, snapping Triss from her thoughts just as they inch somewhere she’s never ventured before. 

“Check in?” she asks, wrinkling her nose. “We’ve never done that before.”

Though she wishes they did. She wants to like Yennefer. Wants to see her as more than her annoying, selfish, cocky roommate. She wants to build a friendship with the other woman. They share the same living space. Why not talk about the things they get into when they’re not home? Triss imagines she lives a boring life compared to the extroverted Yennefer. But that doesn’t mean she can’t share the highlights of her day. 

When she was in college, she was always close to Kiera, the young woman she roomed with for nearly three years. Their once distinct friend group slowly merged together and by graduation day Triss was surrounded by cherished friends that she’s still close to. 

She wants that with Yennefer. But there’s such a thick wall between them, that she doubts she’ll ever be able to scale it or break through or go around it. 

Yennefer shifts closer and Triss catches whiffs of her perfume: lilac and gooseberry. “We’ll let’s try now.”

“Why?” It’s out before she can even stop herself. Though once it’s in the air, she doesn’t regret asking. 

For the first time, Yennefer falters. Visibly flinches. “I-I just thought it’d be nice.”

“Did something happen to you at work? On the subway? Are you hurt?”

“No. No. And I have a slight headache, but nothing major.” 

Triss sighs, feeling as though Yennefer’s headache is now infecting her. She shuts her eyes, her mouth tightening. “I’m sorry Yennefer. I’m just really tired and would like to rest.”

“Oh. Yeah, sure, no worries,” she rushes out, jumping to her feet. She runs a hand through her hair and Triss racks her mind, trying to think of a time she’s ever seen her roommate act in a nervous manner. She draws a blank. 

“Get some rest,” Yennefer says, pulling back the covers for Triss to climb under. 

“Thanks.”

Yennefer rushes towards the door and Triss feels guilty, though she can’t pinpoint why. She  _ is  _ genuinely tired and wants to unwind for the rest of the night. But seeing her roommate make a speedy escape towards the bedroom door makes her feel as though she stomped on Yennefer’s plans. 

“M-maybe we can talk after I nap.”

Yennefer stills in the doorframe, lifting her foot to tap her toes against the rug. She grips the frame and Triss thinks she sees a genuine smile, though it’s hard to tell with Yennefer’s face partially hidden behind her dark hair. “Yeah. Maybe.” Which is essentially a ‘no.’ But Triss will make the attempt when she’s more alert. She slides under the covers, whispers a quiet ‘thanks’ as Yennefer shuts the door behind her and looks out the window at the setting sun. Her eyes shut of their own accord and soon she’s fast asleep.

* * *

How do you have a normal conversation?

_ It’s what Yennefer texts Geralt and Dandelion, immediately wishing there was an undo option. But there isn’t such an option, so she follows up with:  _

JK! I’m WWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYY too drunk. Ignore that.

_ And they do, glossing over her question and continuing with their discussion on bars to hit up once the weekend arrives. She knows those two dolts care about her, but she can’t help the way her eyes burn or how she bites back a frustrated sob. Leaning against the hallway wall, she brings a hand to her forehead, rubbing it slightly.  _

_ She wishes her two best friends would go back to her earlier question and give her some advice. Because she’s clearly incapable of having a normal conversation with Triss. And it’s a problem she thinks she no longer wants to avoid. She’s tired of walking around with a figurative knife in her hand, ready to press it against her roommate’s throat at the mere hint of rejection. But that hostility was always her way. Since the beginning.  _

_ Triss was friendly and kind and often made attempts at breaching Yennefer’s countless defenses. She searched and searched, hoping to find a chink in the armor or a hole that was wide enough for her to crawl through and begin her journey towards a genuine friendship. But Yennefer had YEARS of experience keeping others where she wanted them, never letting them get too close unless it was to satisfy her needs. (Usually in the bedroom.) For the first few weeks, the venom, retorts and leers didn’t phase Triss. She kept trying, despite the insults and flippant remarks. But eventually Yennefer’s defensive tactics began to work and Triss would give up after only a few minutes into a conversation.  _

_ She still tries, though the frequency of her attempts have petered out.  _

_ And at some point Yennefer realizes she hates where they are and how easily this tension sits between them. It’s her fault things are the way they are. But how can she fix it? _

_ Shuffling down the hall to her room, she kicks the door open lightly with her foot and plops down on the bed. She has a plethora of acquaintances, mostly people she likes to reach out to when she’s going out to a bar. Geralt and Dandelion are her two best friends and the longest relationship she’s ever maintained. Though that hasn’t always been easy. And she thinks Triss would sooner move out than walk the same, treacherous path that Geralt and Dandelion took to become Yennefer’s closest friend.  _

_ She doesn’t want to put Triss through that same level of torment anyway.  _

_ Kicking her legs in the air and staring at the ceiling, Yennefer uses her phone to find articles on how to be a good roommate, skimming each one for things she can do. She scrolls and scrolls and scrolls, ignoring the dull ache in her thumb and makes a plan for when the door at the far end of the hall opens once more.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope to have another chapter up soon! 
> 
> Continue to take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far! Get ready for some vulnerable Yennefer and nurturing Triss!

The movie credits crawl to the top of the screen and Triss uses this opportunity to use the restroom and grab another can of soda. Rain droplets hit the windows and in the distance, the low rumbling thunder makes the entire building shiver. Rounding the corner that leads to the living room, the redhead spots a blanketed mass seated in the middle of the sofa, staring at the TV screen with the same list of credits scrolling upwards. 

“Oh? Yennefer? I didn’t realize you were home,” she says, striding into the open kitchen. “Were you watching  _ The Sword of Destiny  _ as well?”

“Uh yeah.” Yennefer sits upright, keeping the blanket wrapped tight around herself. Though she looks at Triss through a small opening. “With the storm coming, I didn’t feel like going out and ruining an outfit.”

Triss runs the can’s top under water from the faucet and dries it with the bottom of her shirt. “Yeah, seems like a bad way to spend a Saturday evening.” 

The balcony windows shudder as another boom of thunder sounds across the city. Yennefer whips her head in that direction, her lips pressed together. Triss watches her carefully, taking small sips of the carbonated beverage. 

“There’s always tomorrow,” the redhead offers. 

But Yennefer is focused on the window and the sudden streak of lightning. “Y-yeah. Tomorrow.” 

They are on friendlier terms now. Yennefer’s clearly trying to rein in her usual catty, mean-spirited attitude whenever she speaks to Triss. And the dark-haired woman is working so hard to maintain a relationship, no matter how fractured their beginning was. Triss notices the effort and appreciates it. 

Still, Yennefer had said some harsh things. (That sometimes rang true, much to Triss’ annoyance.) It wouldn’t be easy for them to cross the wide gulf that existed. 

Or so Triss thought. 

She takes another sip and studies Yennefer who is fixated on the storm outside. A flash of lightning cuts across the dark sky and the dark-haired woman flinches. Squinting, Triss realizes Yennefer is trembling on the sofa like a puppy left out in the cold. Triss knows she’s a sensitive, emotional person. She can pick up on whatever emotions others put out. And right now, Yennefer is wrapped in a tight blanket of fear. It’s almost suffocating. 

“Yennefer?” she calls, softly. 

The woman jumps again as she faces Triss. For a moment, her dark blue eyes are wide and unfocused. But her face twists in concentration. Triss hears her whisper something too herself, but it’s too quiet for the redhead to understand. “Y-yes?” Yennefer says. Her expression is calm and unbothered. Though she’s still trembling ever so slightly. 

Triss considers addressing whatever is going on. But her roommate is prideful to a fault. She’ll deny and dance around the truth, even though she knows Triss means no harm and only wants to help. So instead, the redhead changes tactics. “Are you going to be up for a while?”

“Yeah. Probably,” she mutters. 

There’s another  **_boom_ ** of thunder. Yennefer’s trembling worsens. Triss almost thinks she hears the woman’s teeth chattering. 

“Well if you want, we can watch the next movie together,” Triss says, smiling at her roommate. “There’s no sense in us watching the same thing in two different rooms.”

“You probably don’t want me as company.” Yennefer draws her knees to her chest and looks down at her slippers. The fear is washed away by a depthless sadness that nearly draws tears from Triss. Yennefer’s smile is shy and uncertain. 

“If I didn’t want you as company, I wouldn’t have offered,” Triss says. She grins at her roommate, inwardly relieved when the other woman’s shock dissolves into a genuine smile. Before Triss can say another word, Yennefer stands with the blanket still wrapped around her body and makes her way to Triss’ bedroom. The redhead planned to join Yennefer out in the living room. But the dark-haired woman is already in the bedroom, likely in a spot that she plans to warm for the next several hours. 

Triss shakes her head, smiling to herself as she grabs a bag of chips and some cookies for them to snack on. Wrapped tight in her blanket cocoon, Yennefer’s dark eyes are the only part of her that moves as she watches from her spot on the bed as Triss sets out the snacks and plops on the mattress. Triss sits with her back to the wall and her legs dangle over the edge. Slowly Yennefer peels away from her corner to sit next to the redhead. 

“Comfy?”

Yennefer grabs a cookie and munches on it. “Yes,” she whispers. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” 

The next movie begins and both women fall silent. The storm rages outside and occasionally Yennefer will flinch. But Triss scoots closer until their shoulders nearly touch and from then, the dark-haired woman leans into the redhead anytime there’s another bolt of lightning or loud crash of thunder. At a commercial break, Triss stands and stretches her arms above her head. 

“You probably think me silly for being afraid of a storm.” Yennefer’s voice is soft, nearly lost over the rain that hits the window. “A grown woman jumping anytime there’s lightning or thunder. Pathetic.”

“I don’t think so,” Triss says quickly. She twists, looks at Yennefer over her shoulder. They lock eyes, fear and apprehension in Yennefer’s dark eyes, while there’s a serious edge in Triss’. “We all have something that we’re afraid of. There’s nothing wrong with that. Is that why you didn’t come to me earlier? Did you think I would judge you or laugh?”

Yennefer’s eyes widen and she turns away. “Yeah,” she whispers. “My father used to laugh at me when I would come to him as a child.”

“I’m sorry.”

Her dark blue eyes glisten from unshed tears. “I just learned to deal with things on my own. Though I still haven’t figured out how to conquer this particular fear.”

Triss settles back on the bed just as the movie comes on. But she lowers the volume so they can hear each other. Her hand rests on Yennefer’s shoulder and she squeezes. “I’ll help you. In whatever manner you want me to.”

“Even after how I treated you?”

“Yes. We’re roommates. We don’t have to be distant towards each other. You can let me in.”

“I-I’d like that Triss.” 

The redhead tries to maintain eye contact. Yennefer’s eyes are such a deep blue, reminding Triss of a lake with no bottom to it and the longer she looks, the further she feels herself falling, sinking under the water. But it’s calming. She’s not drowning. She’s exploring, finding new life the further she goes. And she wonders what more she’ll find as she continues to explore. 

Yennefer smiles and opens up her blanket cocoon, offering it to Triss. The redhead returns the smile, slipping into the warm cover and bumping shoulders with the dark-haired woman. They turn the volume back up and snack on their treats. The storm continues and Yennefer still jumps. But she knocks into Triss and quickly calms, turning to her roommate with an appreciative smile.

* * *

_ Yennefer is trying really, really, really hard to sit still. It’s still raining outside and she’s certain the lightning and thunder have grown in intensity since the storm first started. Her entire body tingles from the nervous energy that threatens to overwhelm her.  _

_ But Triss is asleep, her head resting on Yennefer’s shoulder, her soft snore blowing warm air on the dark-head woman’s neck. And for some reason, Triss has wrapped herself around Yennefer’s arm clinging to it in her sleep. Yennefer doesn’t mind. In fact, she enjoys this simple touch. (Though she’s pretty sure she can’t admit that to Triss.) _

_ So she’s trapped. Though she placed herself in this situation. And she knows she can easily slip out. She just doesn’t want to. Not yet. She can’t disrupt Triss’ sleep. _

_ There’s some infomercial on TV for a gadget that Yennefer is certain will not improve things around the house. She tried to reach for the remote once, but Triss groaned and nearly woke . Yennefer abandoned all attempts after that. Her own eyelids are starting to droop and she considers laying her head on top of Triss’ to sleep. Though that will result in a kink in her neck in the morning. But Triss’ bed is very comfortable and warm, which is why Yennefer always seems to find a way to rest in it.  _

_ Sighing, Yennefer accepts she’ll need to be selfless. She jostles Triss’s shoulder, calling her name softly.  _

_ “Time for bed.” _

_ “Hrmm.” Her grip on Yennefer’s arm tightens in a rebellious way that makes the dark-haired woman laugh.  _

_ “Come on. You’ll be much more comfortable when you lie down.” _

_ For a brief moment, Yennefer hopes Triss will adjust so they can both lay down together. But the redhead releases her hold on her arm and crawls to the head of the bed before flopping on her side. She’s back asleep before she’s fully settled on her side. Yennefer finds an extra blanket and drapes it over the redhead. She hears a sleepy, whispered ‘thanks.’  _

_ “You’re welcome. Good night.”  _

_ But the redhead doesn’t hear, leaving Yennefer to stand awkwardly in the center of the room. She wants to stay. Being close to Triss helped her deal with her anxiety surrounding the storm. She’s not sure if she can sleep without feeling someone close to her. And she doubts Triss would mind.  _

_ Yennefer draws her own cover tighter around her body and turns away from the window, but she still sees the flash of white out the corner of her eye. And before she realizes it, she’s crawling back in bed next to Triss, shivering in her warm cocoon. She tells herself to calm down. It’s not a big deal. She’s safe inside the building.  _

_ Taking deep breaths to control her racing heart, Yennefer squeezes her eyes shut and focuses on her inhales and exhales. She’s vaguely aware of Triss shifting behind her and for a moment she’s afraid she accidently woke the young woman. She freezes as a slim arm drapes around her waist, the hand pressing flat into the mattress.  _

_ “Triss?” she calls, receiving a sleepy grumble in reply. Yennefer flashes back to her drunken episode a few weeks earlier that led to her first landing in Triss’ bed. Now that the roles are reversed with her tucked her Triss’ arm, she understands why the redhead gave in eventually. Yennefer relaxes and shuts her eyes. She curls inwards each time she hears the distant roll of thunder. But Triss tightens her hold on Yennefer, muttering something unintelligible in her sleep and it always coaxes a soft chuckle out of the dark-haired woman. Her own hand slips from out of her cocoon, her heart thudding loudly in her ears as she places it on top of Triss’ and bridges their fingers.  _

_ She’ll have to explain this in the morning. But she doesn’t mind.  _

_ Triss said she wanted Yennefer to let her in. And Yennefer is more than happy to oblige. _

_ Especially if it means sharing more nights wrapped in a warm embrace like this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to return soon with another chapter! Until then, take care and stay safe!


	4. Chapter 4

Triss removes her light coat and hangs it on the wooden rack pinned to the entry’s wall. She hears the TV playing in her bedroom and smiles, slightly shaking her head as she walks down the hall. She and Yennefer lock eyes as soon as she enters her room, both women grinning. 

“Your room’s toasty,” the dark-haired woman says by way of explanation. Though the explanation is unnecessary as Triss has adjusted to these frequent intrusions and on some level, even looks forward to these encounters with her roommate. Yennefer stretches out on her side, elbow propped on the mattress with her cheek resting against her palm. She wears cotton shorts that sit low on her hips and a plain t-shirt. Triss tries to not look at the sliver of pale, toned stomach that peeks out from the gap between Yennefer’s shirt and shorts. But the redhead’s face warms as she stares for a second too long. She turns to her closet, casting the doors open to find something to change into. “How was work?” Yennefer inquires. 

“Fine. A bit hectic given the long holiday coming up.”

A three-day weekend is quickly approaching and with the weather turning cooler, Triss plans on spending it in her room, letting her feet and ankles rest after hours of flouncing around the florist’s shop. She’s sure her roommate will hit the town, visiting as many bars and nightclubs as she can, drunkenly stumbling back into the apartment and possibly landing in Triss’ bed again. Triss wonders if she can convince Yennefer to take a night off so they have quality time together to watch a movie and relax in a quiet way. 

Stepping into a corner, Triss strips out of the polo shirt and khakis she wore to work and slips into loose sweats and a thin sweater. She’s certain she’s hidden from Yennefer’s line of sight, yet she feels those dark blue eyes searching for her. When she steps back into view, Triss hopes she’s not red in the face. 

“How was your day?” she asks as a way to distract her roommate. 

“Boring.” Yennefer flops onto her back, tossing her arms into the air and wriggling her toes. She exhales and puffs out her cheeks. Triss giggles while folding her clothes and setting them aside. “I had the day off, but nothing to do. I thought about popping into the shop to visit you. But glad I didn’t since you were so busy.”

The redhead vaguely recalls mentioning the exact location of the flower shop months ago. It was a fleeting moment, a comment made in passing during one of their earliest conversations. Triss didn’t think much of it or even remember it until a few weeks back when, much to her astonishment, Yennefer entered the shop holding two styrofoam cups of tea from a cafe down the street. And Triss stood there, mouth open, gawking at her roommate who looked like a model just returned from a photo shoot or an actress on her way to an audition. All done up in tight black jeans, a black shirt that was almost like a second layer of skin and a black leather jacket with aviator shades, Yennefer looked amazing. (Which is not surprising given her penchant for the latest fashion trends.) But Triss wasn’t sure if she was being asked out for a simple, friendly lunch or being whisked away for an adventure that would leave her breathless and off kilter in a good way. 

These visits, though unannounced, were frequent and a welcomed distraction. “You should have stopped by,” Triss says, not hiding her disappointment. “We wanted to try that new diner at the end of the block, remember?” She has nothing left to do, nothing to keep her from climbing in bed next to Yennefer. And while they’ve shared her bed many times, Triss is nervous to sit or lay beside her. Because all of this bonding, the pleasant visits to the florist shop, the barefoot kitchen conversations that last for hours and the movie nights that become movie marathons has affected Triss in an unexpected and rather pleasant way. 

She’s fond of Yennefer. 

Adores her really. 

Triss goes about her day and one tiny thought of the dark-haired woman will leave her feeling lightheaded and giddy. She’ll return from a lunch break with Yennefer with flushed cheeks and a goofy smile. She’ll squirm next to her roommate on the bed or sofa wanting to both be closer to her and yet distant. She’s always found Yennefer attractive. But now Triss wants to act out newfound fantasies that she’s never experienced before. 

Yennefer hums and rolls back onto her side. “I’ll keep that in mind for the next time,” she says, slow and sweet like honey from a hive. She eyes Triss, patting the open spot on the bed and scoots back just a fraction as the redhead lowers herself onto her bed.

Triss looks at the TV to ignore the sudden nearness of Yennefer. “What are we looking at tonight?”

She can hear the smile in her roommate’s voice. “Some rom-com. I wasn’t really paying much attention. Want to change it?” 

“No this is fine.” 

They settle in to watch the movie. Though Triss is hyper aware of every sound and movement her roommate makes. She stiffens when Yennefer reaches for the blanket draped at the foot of the bed and covers them with it. The dark haired woman scoots closer and Triss can feel the residual body heat against her back. And she shivers, unsure if she imagined a finger tracing a small part of her spine or if it truly happened. She wished for the latter, though she’s sure it was the former. 

It’s during a commercial break when Yennefer stretches her arms once more, her groan exaggerated for Triss’ amusement. She runs her hand through her dark hair and the strands fall back in place. “I wanted to ask you something,” she says slowly. 

“Yes?”

“I know you’re not one for bars or clubs,” Yennefer says, plucking at the blanket. “But with the long weekend ahead of us, I thought it may be fun to have a gathering here. Not too big. Just some of my friends and some of yours. I promise not to let things get out of hand.” She rubs the back of her neck, her smile nervous and sheepish. 

“I’m fine with that,” Triss says. She trusts Yennefer. They know each other’s limits and boundaries. Still there’s something needling at her. “But why not just go out? I hear the weather will be lovely.”

“Oh well I just wanted you to have fun.”

“You’re doing this for me?”

Yennefer’s incapable of sitting still. She’s tugging at her ear. Rubbing her arm. Hugging herself before letting her arms drop away. It’s cute and Triss can’t help her smile. “Yes,” Yennefer says, slow and unsure. “But if you don’t want that, it can just be the two of us this weekend.” She rushes through this last part, sitting straighter as if panic is setting in. 

Triss chuckles. “Yennefer it’s fine. I appreciate it. And I think it could be fun.” If Yennefer is involved, but Triss keeps that to herself. Her roommate’s right. She doesn’t like parties or bars or clubhopping. Even in college, she preferred small, intimate gatherings at her friend’s apartment over the packed, sweaty, near riotous parties that took place in the frat houses or along the row of bars. And Triss has met some of Yennefer’s friends. She knows they party with the intensity of a star in its last days. 

But while she was looking forward to a quiet long weekend to herself, Triss is touched that her roommate wanted to do something together that wasn’t too far out of her comfort zone. Yennefer has a way about making Triss feel special and this adds fuel to her desire.

“Great! I’ll go get some provisions tomorrow.” And just like that, Yennefer’ back to her bright, full of life and energetic self. “Any favorite beers? Or wine? Or something a bit stronger?”

“I’m fine with anything.”

“Are you sure? Because I’m an excellent bartender and will make any cocktail you desire.”

“You’ll probably be busy entertaining others. I can just sip on a beer or….”

Yennefer’s smirking, but there’s a seriousness in her dark blue eyes as she gazes at Triss. “No Triss. I’m _your_ special bartender for the night. You’re the only one who can make a request.”

The redhead’s breathing slows and Yennefer is too close. Close enough that it would take little for them to lean over and kiss. Her mouth runs dry and she knows there’s no denying her blush. But Yennefer is gracious enough to not comment. “Lucky me,” she whispers. 

* * *

_Yennefer is not an ‘excellent bartender’ and she most certainly can not make any cocktail Triss desires. But her roommate looked hopeful and awestruck and her voice was nearly breathless when she said ‘lucky me.’ So of course Yennefer will spend the rest of her evening scouring the internet for recipes for the most popular cocktails. And she will not gawk at the price total when she visits the liquor store tomorrow and buys a bottle of every type of alcohol available for purchase. It’s going on her credit card and she’ll pick up some extra shifts to fatten her next couple of paychecks. So it’s fine._

_She thinks._

_Whatever. It’s for Triss and lately that’s been Yennefer’s reasoning for most of her recent selfless acts. It’s like a mantra. ‘It’s for Triss’ she said as she stood in a line that’s wrapped around the block to order her roommate’s favorite drink from the popular cafe near the flower shop. ‘It’s for Triss’ she mouthed to herself while she slid out of bed after a night of partying and two or three hours of sleep, showered, put on new makeup and dressed to surprise her roommate for a lunch that’s paid for by Yennefer. (Another charge to her credit card.)_

_Truthfully her actions aren’t purely selfless. Because those times when Triss smiles warmly at her or when she touches Yennefer’s arm or when she doubles over in laughter are moments meant solely for Yennefer. And she’s greedy with these experiences, craving more and more because it makes her feel seen and wanted. Appreciated. That’s how she feels. Like Triss’ life is better with Yennefer in it. Or maybe it’s the reverse. Yennefer’s life is better with Triss in it and the dark-haired woman is afraid to lose that._

_Now that those barriers between them have been torn down, both women shine around the other. Yennefer learns that Triss is funny and witty. But also easily flustered when flirted with, which Yennefer does often. It’s a switch she can’t turn off. Not that she wants to. She likes watching the redhead turn the same color as her hair._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Nothing,” Yennefer answers far too quickly. She looks up from her phone and sees Triss staring at her. She holds her phone up and away from the hand that lunges in the air in an attempt to pry it from her grasp. She quickly locks her phone and places it behind her, away from Triss’ reach. (Unless she tries to climb over Yennefer. But that would be a blustering, disastrous mess for the both of them.) “Oh the movie’s back on!”_

_“Aw you’re mean.” Triss pouts and twists away. Though her head rests near Yennefer’s shoulder and the dark haired woman resists the temptation to run her hand through those red strands._

_“It’s nothing. I swear.”_

_That ends the short argument, more playful banter than anything hurtful. They settle back on their sides and Yennefer tries to pay attention to the movie. But it’s hard when Triss is right there and the dark-haired woman feels the need to touch her. To trace the strong muscles in her back, to feel the silk like skin as her fingers danced down Triss’ waist to her hips, to scratch her nails on that sensitive patch of skin just above a neat patch of curly hair. And now Yennefer’s fantasies are running wild without her permission and if Triss were to turn around, she’d have to explain her intense blush._

_Yennefer feels ashamed and guilty for imagining her roommate in such a way. At first, she tried to fight off such wild visions, believing it an impossibility. But her curiosity got the better of her and her imagination flared and flexed in such deliciously creative ways making Yennefer wonder if she could ask Triss if it would be okay for something to start between them. And she was sure their fling could be purely sexual in nature. Two roommates who sometimes fell in bed together for a lengthy romp. Uncomplicated. Unemotional. Yennefer has done it before and it’s worked out fine._

_It seemed fine. Until their lunch ‘dates,’ those calming, late night kitchen conversations and the beautiful ring of Triss’ laughter at something Yennefer said. Yennefer was not struck by a singular arrow from Cupid’s bow. No, that little cherub launched a relentless volley of shots that pierced her all at once and those sexual thoughts turned tender. Yennefer was smitten. (And if Cupid were real, she’d chase him from high heavens to the lowest circle of hell for giving her such intense, unfamiliar emotions.)_

_She has a crush. Something she hasn’t had in…..ever? It’s frightening and exhilarating and she always feels too hot and too cold around Triss. She’s pulled in different directions and second guessing herself and picking her words carefully because she doesn’t want to put her foot in her mouth. (And damn that winged baby and his perfect shot bow!)_

_Yennefer still imagines Triss naked, trembling and pleading for an orgasm by the dark haired woman’s fingers or mouth. But she also imagines them cuddling up in front of the TV on a snowy or rainy day. And lazy Sundays filled with kisses and slow dances in their kitchen as their breakfast slowly burns on the stove. And cocktail tastings as Yennefer perfects her newfound skill. She imagines this domestic life for the two of them that no one can interrupt._

_There’s a commercial on the TV and Triss rolls over on her other side with a smile. “I’m looking forward to this weekend. Thank you Yennefer. You’re so sweet.”_

_And Yennefer heart does that familiar, yet still strange skip. It’s the second time tonight where they’re close enough to kiss if one or both lean over. But she doesn’t think it’s the right time yet. And her heart may explode in her chest if she feels Triss’ lips on hers right now. Yennefer doesn’t go for the kiss that she both craves and fears. She just returns Triss’ smile and mentally plots to apprehend and question Cupid at her earliest opportunity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these two dorks! They're both smitten and it's adorable. 
> 
> I hope to have a new chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Triss is swimming. 

Or her head is at least. 

She’s had, oh, about four or five of those boozy cocktails Yennefer concocted and now the redhead can’t go a few steps without leaning against the wall for support. And their entire apartment seems to ripple and wave as if heaps of stones were tossed on its surface, disturbing its stillness. Triss thinks she needs to sit to collect her bearings. But she’s in the hallway that leads to Yennefer’s room and it’s filled with people she doesn’t recognize. 

She was looking for her roommate who disappeared about an hour earlier to play some drinking game with her batch of friends. Triss doesn’t exactly remember  _ when _ she started looking for Yennefer. She just knows she needs to see her immediately because her cup is empty and she wants a hug. (And a kiss. But that’s a secret.)

“Hey? Are you alright?” 

Triss blinks several times as the figure before her slowly comes into clarity. It’s Yennefer’s friend. Dandelion. Or Jaskier. She’s heard Yennefer refer to the young man as both before. His dark eyebrows are knitted in concern, his brown eyes soft and serious. Though he leans on his back leg, as if ready to sprint if Triss shows a hint of upchucking on his outfit. He holds her by the elbow with such soft hands. 

“What lotion do you use?” she slurs.

“What? Uh, I can’t remember. Something I bought ages ago.”

“Your hands are so smooth,” Triss says. She takes one, brings it to her cheek and rubs her face into his palm, giggling. “I’m jealous. You have to share your secret with me.”

“Oh, uh, alright. But maybe we’ll do that after you have a quick nap.”

Triss tries to pull away, but only hits the wall at her back. She stamps her feet and pouts. “I can’t. I’m looking for Yenna,” she slurs. A brilliant idea comes to her and she practically lunges into the man’s arms, her face lighting up. “Can you take me to her? Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee?”

“Okay, okay. Just don’t wrinkle my shirt.” He grabs her by the shoulder, puts some distance between them. “Follow me.”

Triss feels giddy with anticipation at the prospect of seeing her roommate. Yennefer looked gorgeous tonight and in truth, Triss kept going to the kitchen for more and more drinks so she could stare in awe at the low rise black jeans, white off the shoulder top and black leather boots. Triss made an effort with her own outfit, but Yennefer, as always, was glamorous and hard to look away from. 

Their apartment is filled with people. Friends and acquaintances of the two women. It’s stuffy inside. A light sweat builds on Triss’ forehead and she’s sure she’s sweated out the light spritz of perfume on her wrist and behind her ear. Despite being apprehensive about any and all large parties, Triss is having fun. She and Yennefer took to the dance floor a few hours earlier and it was the perfect excuse to touch her roommate’s waist, shoulders and back. And Yennefer did her best to make sure Triss’ cup was always filled to the brim. 

But they were separated about an hour ago, Yennefer's smile filled with regret as she was pulled to some card game Triss didn’t know. And the redhead went off to a corner to catch her breath and pretend she wasn’t sulking. 

Now it’s better though because Dandelion is leading her to Yennefer and this time, Triss isn’t going to let her roommate go. 

“Yo! Yen! Your roomie is looking for you.” 

Triss squeezes by Dandelion and slips into the kitchen just as the dark-haired woman pivots on her heels. And Yennefer’s hair is still in its perfect ponytail, her lips still covered in a deep red lipstick and Triss smells that sweet perfume her roommate always wears that drives her wild and the redhead can’t help but launch herself into Yennefer’s arms.

“Yenna!” She buries her face in her roommate’s neck, purring as Yennefer wraps an arm around her waist. Triss giggles. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Have you? I’m sorry. I’m here now. Are you okay?”

But Triss doesn’t immediately answer. Instead she inhales Yennefer’s perfume and smiles. “Oh Yenna, you always say I smell good. Yet your perfume is…” Triss pauses, drags her tongue up along Yennefer’s neck, loving the way the other woman shivers from the motion. “Delectable.”

“Triss, you’re drunk.”

Which is a fact the redhead agrees with. She’s lost count of the drinks she’s actually had or the shots of vodka she’s downed. The room continues to spin around her and she  _ is  _ light-headed. But Yennefer is here, looking at her with what can only be mild concern. (It’s hard to tell. She’s never seen such an expression on Yennefer’s face.)

Yennefer takes her hand and pulls her out of the kitchen and down the hall. “I’m going to put you to bed.”

“Hm...I’d very much like that.” Her entire body warms. She can’t believe this is happening. She’s elated. She desires Yennefer, has thought about her in a sexual way for a few weeks. And Triss’ hand can’t continue to bring her pleasure night after night when Yennefer is just down the hall. She’s tired of dreaming of what could be. She wants the real thing. 

“N-not in that way. C’mon,” Yennefer mutters. Triss tries not to let that break her heart.

The noise of the party is muffled as the women enter Triss’ room. Yennefer shuts the door behind them and guides the redhead to the mattress. “What if I want it ‘in that way’?” Triss wriggles her eyebrows and fingers the top button of Yennefer’s jeans. The dark-haired woman inhales sharply and shuts her eyes. “Remember when you said I needed to be touched by another? You’re right, I need that. You can do that for me right?” Triss rises on her knees, her slim fingers still toying with the column on buttons. “I’d like to be touched by you Yennefer.” Her mouth forms a small, perfect circle as she speaks, her roommate’s name coming out as a purr.

“Pl-please don’t say my name like that right now,” she says, swallowing hard She gently pulls Triss’ hands away from her pants and holds them by the wrists. “You’re drunk--”

“And you’re hot.”

Yennefer swallows again, her pale face turning scarlet. Though she speaks as if she didn’t hear Triss’ proclamation. “And you need to sleep this off. So please cooperate and get under the covers.” 

“Will I get a reward?” she asks, pouting. 

“Sure,” Yennefer says, scoffing. “Name it. After you’re under the covers.” 

Keeping eye contact, Triss sits correctly on her bed, kicks off her ankle-high boots and slides under the covers. Yennefer draws the covers to her chin, tucking them into her side as if it will keep Triss from making a frantic escape back to the party. The dark-haired woman turns a deeper shade of red as Triss watches her work, but neither of them speak. When she’s satisfied, Yennefer rises and pushes a lock of dark hair from her face. 

“Alright. I’ll get you some water.”

“Then my reward?”

Yennefer pauses midstep. “Y-yes, you’ll get that soon. Just wait here until I get back.” She slips out without another word, leaving Triss to pout until she returns. She likes this side of Yennefer, she decides. Her roommate is still sharp and keeps a biting remark on the edge of her tongue in anticipation of an argument or clash. But she’s being gentle with Triss tonight. And caring. 

Triss likes this side of Yennefer. She likes all parts of Yennefer. 

The bedroom door cracks open again and the dark-haired woman slips in with a bottle of water in her hands. She twists the plastic top off and sits on the edge of the bed close to Triss’ arm. 

“I like you Yennefer.”

“I like you too Triss,” she says automatically. The redhead thinks their meaning of the word ‘like’ is very different at this moment. But Yennefer cups her chin and holds the water to her lips, encouraging her to take small sips, so Triss isn’t in a position to clarify what she means by ‘like’ right now. Though it’s okay. They can talk about it when her ceiling isn’t spinning. 

Triss takes several small sips and Yennefer sets the bottle on the nightstand well within the redhead’s reach should she need to hydrate during the night. “Can I get you anything else right now?”

“My reward please.” Triss beams at her and Yennefer offers a timid smile. 

“Fine, fine. Tell me what you’d like.” 

The first idea that pops into her mind is to ask for a kiss. But she knows it will be shot down immediately. (Though it would make Yennefer blush and Triss finds that that is a pleasant sight.) Her roommate made it clear nothing will happen between them tonight. Though whether it’s because Triss is drunk or Yennefer is completely uninterested isn’t clear to the redhead. She fears there’s some truth to both ideas. 

Her second idea is to ask Yennefer to kick everyone out and end the party early. The music is loud, the vibrations shake the walls and it’s starting to give Triss a headache. Maybe she should ask for pain medicine to dull the ache. But she doesn’t want Yennefer to fret over her for the rest of the night. Most of the people in their apartment belong to the dark-haired woman’s circle of friends and it seems unfair to ask Yennefer to forgo her fun just because Triss is a lightweight and needs care. 

“How about I cook breakfast for you?” Yennefer offers. “You’ll likely have a brutal headache in the morning. I’ll cook you breakfast and lunch and dinner if you need me to.”

Triss likes that idea for several reasons. One, Yennefer is a great cook. Her meals always make Triss’ mouth water and her stomach growl in jealousy. Two, the redhead is sure she’ll be completely useless tomorrow and unable to care for herself. And three and most importantly, she’s enjoying the care Yennefer is showing. She wants more of that. 

“Yes! That can be my reward.”

Yennefer chuckles and sweeps her hand through Triss’ red hair. “Okay. It’s settled. Get some rest and when you wake, there will be a warm meal prepared just for you.”

“I’d like that Yenna.”

“Good.” Yennefer’s hand still weaves through Triss’ hair. The redhead closes her eyes and moans, both from the warmth her bed provides and the feel of trim nails scratching at her scalp. 

“That feels really good,” she says through a yawn. She knows she’ll be asleep soon. But she wants to feel Yennefer’s hand in her hair for as long as she can while she’s still conscious. She’s not sure when or if they’ll have another moment like this. The bed dips and Triss feels a new warm source to her left. “What about the party?”

“They’ll be others,” her roommate whispers. “I’m happy being right here.”

Triss won’t complain. In fact she’s happy too. This reward is so much better than any she ever imagined.

* * *

_ Yennefer is in the midst of mentally planning a home cooked meal for two, when someone knocks on the door and peers inside. She readies herself, the harsh, berating words on her tongue as she looks towards whoever dared to threaten Triss’ sleep. But Geralt stares back at her, his long white hair covering half his face as his usual stony look slides into an easy smile.  _

_ “Everyone’s gone. I wrangled some of the guys into cleaning up before they left. Trash bags are outside your door, ready for the dumpster in the morning.” _

_ “Thanks Geralt.” _

_ He jerks his head in Triss’ direction. “She out?” _

_ “Yup. Been asleep for about two or three hours.” She motions for him to enter, points to the chair pushed into Triss’ desk. He slinks in, moving quietly and carefully which Yennefer thinks is a tremendous feat for a man who regularly benches 200 pounds. He sinks into the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him, his boots nearly touching the underside of the bed. He jerks his chin in Triss’ direction. _

_ “She’s cute.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “You like her?” _

_ Yennefer pauses, though she doesn’t need to. “Yeah.”  _

_ Geralt smiles and pulls an elastic band from his wrist, tying his hair back into a loose bun. “Why do you sound so resigned?” _

_ “Because you know I don’t do shit like this. I don’t do relationships and feelings.” _

_ “You don’t do relationships? Or you can’t?” _

_ It’s like a swift punch to her gut, knocking all the air from her lungs. Yennefer narrows her eyes, but the glare holds little heat. Geralt’s immune to her heated stares anyway. They’ve been friends for a long time and he knows her better than anyone else. She is comfortable around him. He was one of the first people to see her raw vulnerability. At one point, Yennefer was sure they’d look over at each other in their older age and decide to spend the rest of their life together.  _

_ Then Triss arrived.  _

_ Now Yennefer fantasies about getting a bigger apartment with a larger bedroom that they can use. And impromptu dates to the park with a picnic stored in a basket for them to share. Holidays spent together, complete with late nights spent decorating a small Christmas tree while milk warms on the stove for their mugs of hot cocoa.  _

_ All the cute, romantic activities Yennefer has secretly desired.  _

_ Geralt watches her, waiting for a genuine answer to his question.  _

_ “I’m scared,” she whispers, not fighting against how weak she sounds. How terrified she feels. “I’m scared that I’ll fuck up Triss’ life. That I’ll irreparably damage our friendship. I’m scared she’ll hurt me. We were meant to be roommates, not girlfriends. And she’s so sweet. What could she even want with me? Or what if she wants me for a time and later decides I’m not good enough?” _

_ “Yen, I love you and what I’m about to say comes from a loving place.” Geralt exhales and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stares into Yennefer’s dark blue eyes and though the corner of his mouth turns up in a small smile, there’s a determined spirit in his light hazel eyes. “Not everyone is like your parents.” _

_ “Geralt….” _

_ He holds up a hand. “Let me finish. Your parents are bastards.” _

_ “Yes we know this.” _

_ “Yen, let me speak.” _

_ “Alright, fine.”  _

_ In her sleep, Triss moves her head until it rests comfortably on Yennefer’s shoulder. Her arm is cast across the dark-haired woman’s stomach, her hand hanging over the edge of the bed. Yennefer presses a chaste kiss to Triss’ forehead. For a moment, she forgot Geralt is there, that he can see their interactions. But she blushes when she remembers and faces him once more.  _

_ “You clearly cherish Triss,” he says slowly, softly. “I don’t know her well, but I feel confident saying she’s nothing like your parents. I can’t say with certainty that she won’t hurt you. Relationships are fickle things that are hard to tame. But I don’t think she’ll belittle you or step over you. She has a good heart.” _

_ “Yeah, she does.” It’s something Yennefer really likes about Triss.  _

_ “Just give it a shot. If you’re still scared, talk to Triss. She’d listen.” He stands and stretches his arms, which hit the ceiling. “I’m heading out. I’ll text you later.” _

_ “I’ll walk you out.” _

_ “Don’t disturb her sleep.” _

_ “I won’t,” Yennefer says, slowly scooting away. “Besides, I’ll return soon enough.”  _

_ They hug at the front door and she watches until he’s out of view. She changes out of her clothes into shorts and a tank top, cleans off her makeup and slips back into Triss’ bed. The redhead rolls over, buries herself in Yennefer’s chest and sighs. Yennefer brushes her hand down Triss’ hair, lost in her own thoughts.  _

_ The conversation with Geralt helped. She wants to pursue something with her roommate. She wants to say ‘fuck you’ to her fears and kiss Triss with an intense passion that’s lived within her for weeks. She wants to explore these newly discovered feelings for the redhead, see if it will lead them to a genuine love.  _

_ Deep down she knows Triss is nothing like her parents. Her words are kind, where theirs were cruel. She is warm and affectionate, where they were cold and distant. She always has a smile for Yennefer, while her parents’ would frown and scold her for mistakes that were not hers.  _

_ Triss is there, entangled in her future. Yennefer’s parents are so far in the distant past that she can’t see them on the horizon.  _

_ She holds Triss close to her, shuts her eyes as she smells that flowery, sweet shampoo that her roommate favors. Though she drank little tonight, Yennefer is sleepy and slowly begins to drift off. In the space between awakeness and sleep, she continues to plan a meal for tomorrow, one that begins with Triss enjoying breakfast in bed to fight through her hangover and ends with a candlelit dinner in their apartment, both of them seated at the dining table that collects dust in its corner. She knows she’ll be busy tomorrow with cleaning and cooking and prepping for a night that may end with a kiss.  _

_ That word sounds strange in her thoughts. Date. Relationship. Girlfriend. Strange concepts that she’s only witnessed from a distance when Geralt or Dandelion had a serious partner. Now she’s the one dancing around something that will end her perpetual single status.  _

_ And she’s not completely turned off from the idea.  _

_ Not when it’s Triss there, smiling warmly at her and pulling her into some golden future.  _

_ Yennefer nods to herself, slipping further and further into the realm of sleep.  _

_ Yeah, she thinks, it sounds very, very pleasant.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a bit. The holiday season is always hectic. But now that it's over, I'm hoping i can finish this story up soon! :) Happy New Year friends!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could sum up this chapter with a gif, I'd insert the one from the Office where Michael Scott goes 'Oh my God! It's happening!' Anyway enjoy!

Triss is certain being hit by an 18-wheeler is a greater comfort than the blinding, massive throbbing headache she feels when she wakes the next day. Where she was light and fluid yesterday at the party, she is heavy, stiff and probably on the verge of vomiting. And she’s still in her clothes from last night which are like restraints on her body. 

She’s warm though. That’s a comfort.

And the pillow next to hers smells like Yennefer which is another comfort that causes her to smile. 

Words like ‘gallant’ and ‘chivalrous’ are no longer in everyday use. But it’s the best way she can think to describe her roommate last night when she ushered Triss to her bedroom and cared for her. The redhead remembers waking once in the middle of the night to the sight of Yennefer splayed on her side, with her arms wrapped protectively around Triss’ waist. It felt like a normal night, like a moment that occurs between them contentiously and it made Triss’ heart levitate in her chest. She closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into her roommate’s arms, drifting off in seconds. 

She’s disappointed she’s not in Yennefer’s arms now. 

Though maybe it’s best to avoid that bit of embarrassment so early in the morning when there’s a headache that shakes Triss’ focus. 

_ *knock knock knock* _

Triss starts to rise, but is hit with a wave of nausea and collapses on the pillow. She blinks and by the time she opens her eyes again, Yennefer stands there holding a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. Triss knows then that it’s impossible for Yennefer to look anything less than perfect. Dressed in jogging shorts, a t-shirt with the arms cut off, a bandana around her forehead and her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, Yennefer literally steals Triss’ breath. 

“Good morning. I cooked breakfast as per our deal.” She smiles and sets the food on the nightstand, before helping Triss sit up. “How do you feel?”

It takes a few seconds for the redhead’s mind to comprehend the question. She’s distracted by Yennefer’s long legs and the muscles that flex as she crosses her legs. It’s not until a hand is pressed against her forehead that Triss blinks and stumbles through a response. 

“Oh, uh, I feel, I….good. Good. I feel good.”

“You sure? You’re a bit warm,” Yennefer muses. 

“I’m fine, I promise. Thank you.” She smiles wide, hoping it’s enough to divert Yennefer’s attention. She turns to the plate of food, her stomach grumbling and begging to be fed. “This looks wonderful! I’m sorry if I’m being such a pain.”

Yennefer pulls her hand back and sets the food in Triss’ lap. “You’re not. I’m happy to do this for you. Eat and get some rest. I’m cleaning the apartment-”

“Oh Yennefer, I’m sorry. I can come help.”

“No, it’s fine,” she says, holding up a hand to quiet the redhead. “There’s not much to clean. Geralt got some guys to do a lot of the heavy lifting last night.”

“That makes me feel worse.”

Yennefer cups her chin. “Don’t. I’ll finish up in a few hours.” Her thumb ghosts over Triss’ bottom lip and they both shiver. “Besides, I-I-I have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise?”

“Yeah. Later this evening.” She jumps off the bed, spurred on by a nervous energy that they both share. Yennefer walks to Triss’ closet that’s open and runs her fingers over different dresses, tops, jackets and other outfits. She pauses at a red dress, something Triss wears on the few occasions where dresses and black ties are required. She taps it once with a sole finger. Clears her throat. “This is nice. You should wear it.”

She flees then before Triss can utter a word. Not that her brain can conjure up a response for what just happened. She’s sure Yennefer’s flirting with her. Yennefer, the most gorgeous woman Triss has ever laid eyes on, is flirting with  _ her.  _ Yennefer, the young extrovert, who catches the eye of anyone she crosses path with, is spending the day preparing a surprise for Triss. Yennefer wants to see Triss in a particular dress tonight! 

She’s still sleeping. She must be. 

But the food smells and feels real to her. The breeze that comes in through the cracked window is real. The rumble in her stomach is very much real, forcing her to scoop up some scrambled eggs onto her fork and shovel it in her mouth. And gods Yennefer is such an excellent cook! 

Triss eats the eggs, pancakes and crisp slices of bacon, her face burning the more she thinks over their brief morning encounter. She can hear Yennefer in the living room, vacuuming, humming softly to herself, shifting their furniture back into its proper place. It’s hard not going out to help. But with the food in her stomach, Triss feels too tired to help. When she finishes her meal and drains the orange juice, she crawls out of bed long enough to change into looser clothing and use the restroom. She splashes water on her face and brushes her teeth. In the hallway, she’s tempted to peek around the corner to see what Yennefer is doing. But decides against it and returns to her room. The plate and glass are gone when she gets back, a bottle of water and two pain relieving tablets there instead. She smiles to herself, taking the pills and downing them with a large swig of water. 

Before crawling back under the covers, she pulls the red dress from the closet and hangs it on the back of her chair. It’s a risky piece, something Keira convinced her to buy. The hemline stops above her knees, the cut is low and displays her cleavage and there’s a diamond cutout that shows off her back. Chewing on her bottom lip, she pulls out a pair of black heels and climbs back in bed before she can convince herself to stuff everything back in her closet. 

She falls asleep to the sounds of Yennefer’s soft humming and the spray of water as the dark-haired woman continues cleaning. Triss wakes a few hours later feeling less nauseous, her headache a mild throbbing that’s barely noticeable and remarkably thirsty. 

“Ah perfect timing!” Yennefer enters with a definite spring to her step. “Lunch is here.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to.”

Lunch is nothing special, but it still makes Triss feel as if she’s a lottery winner. Thick slices of turkey sit between slices of bread, with lettuce, tomato, cheese and dollaps of ketchup, mayo and mustard on the side. The sandwich is accompanied with a bag of honey barbecue chips and a glass of sprite. “Thank you Yen.”

The dark-haired woman smiles at her, sweet and soft, a far cry from the self-satisfied smirk she usually sports. “Anything for you Triss. About dinner….”

“Yes?” She’s building the sandwich to her liking, spreading liberal amount of ketchup and mayo on the underside of the bread. 

“Don’t come into the living room area.”

“Why?”

“I’m still putting things together. Don’t spoil it. Please.”

Triss has to figure out what good deed granted her such fortune. She’s a fan of surprises, especially romantic ones. (This is romantic, right?) She can only imagine what Yennefer’s engineered in the hours she’s been asleep. “Okay. I’ll stay put.”

A lock of dark hair flies up as Yennefer exhales. “Thank you. I’m excited for you to see it.” She’s avoiding Triss’ gaze, speaking quietly. Her dark eyes land on the red dress. Triss doesn’t miss the way she stiffens or the sharp intake of air. The redhead watches the slow bob in Yennefer’s throat as she swallows hard. “Dinner will be ready around 7:30.” 

Yennefer’s fingers twitch at her side. Triss, fully accepting her attraction towards her roommate and no longer doubting that it’s mutual, hopes and prays she’ll feel those slender fingers on her bare skin soon. Tonight, if possible. 

“See you then.”

When the dark-haired woman looks at her again, Triss is caught off guard by the raw lust and desire in those deep blue eyes. If not for the carefully crafted plan Yennefer worked on for the better part of the day, Triss is sure they’d both charge forward for a kiss that ends with their clothes scattered on the floor. She wants Yennefer so badly and the dark-haired woman desires the same. 

And underneath that pure lust is something softer. Tender. A yearning for an intimacy that only Triss can offer. 

Tonight is the start of something. Not the end. 

Yennefer nods and backs out the room, her eyes going back and forth between the dress and Triss’ face. 

The next few hours pass too slowly for the redhead. She watches TV to distract herself. But when nothing catches her attention, she starts to pace, burning off that nervous energy. It lasts for a few minutes before she forces herself to sit and attempt to read a book. She can hear Yennefer in the kitchen, pulling out sheet pans and pots, opening and closing the refrigerator, slicing something on their wooden cutting board. Triss considers stealing a peek, but doesn’t want to disappoint Yennefer or trample over her efforts. 

She forces herself to stay in her room until 5:30, when she decides to prepare. Locking herself in her bathroom, Triss runs through her routine for a normal date. She runs a razor up her legs, plucks her brows until they’re even, uses the exfoliating brush on her skin and washes her hair with the shampoo she knows Yennefer likes. 

Back in her room, she dries her hair, momentarily considers pining it up. But Yennefer seems to prefer it down, so she lets it cascade down her back. She applies light makeup: blush, eyeliner, mascara, a touch of lipstick. She tells herself she doesn’t want her bra clasp to show as she inspects her drawer and pulls out just a simple black lacy pair of underwear that hug her hips. 

Standing in front of her mirror, fully dressed, she twists and turns to inspect herself one final time before stepping out into the living room. The red dress fits perfectly and matches the shade of her hair making her green eyes stand out. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she feels doubt creep into her thoughts. 

But it’s wiped away when she remembers all the times they cuddled together, all the times they dined out and enjoyed each other’s company, all the times they shared loaded looks that contained volumes of words they never spoke. 

She likes Yennefer. Yennefer likes her back. 

Taking a deep breath, she smooths out invisible wrinkles and leaves her room. 

The first thing she smells is lemon and rosemary. The lights are dimmed and there’s a flickering golden glow that dances on the hallway’s walls. Triss’ jaw drops when she rounds the corner. A hand comes to her mouth and tears build in her eyes as she marvels at the sight before her. 

Sheer lengths of fabric hang overhead, stretching from one corner of the room to the other, sometimes intersecting another length of fabric. A fire crackles and pops on the TV, the sounds soft and not overpowering the slow jazz that plays on a speaker. Their coffee table is clear of the usual magazines and carryout menus. Instead a bouquet of white carnations sit in a glass vase with a rounded bottom. Framing the bouquet are two plastic candles. (Triss finds it endearing and understands that hanging fabric and real flames could create a disaster.)

Another bouquet, this one made of red, pink and white roses, sits on a deep red table runner that stretches across the surface and hangs over the edge. The white candles that frame this bouquet are real, their wicks free of any flame for now. 

But what steals her breath and makes her knees quake is Yennefer who stands in the middle of the room holding two glasses of red wine and sporting that shy, nervous smile once more. Her dark hair is still in a ponytail, but the stray strands are smoothed down. Her black pants are tailor perfect and stop at her ankles, showing off the pointed toe heels she wears. One button is done on her suit jacket, the rest undone to show the cream colored blouse she wears. The jacket is a dark blue that almost looks purple in the light, the sleeves pushed up her forearms. A loosened black necktie completes her outfit. 

“Wow,” Triss breathes. “This is beautiful.”

Yennefer crosses the room, offering one of the wine glasses. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.” She looks at her roommate, takes her hand and squeezes it once. “Thank you for this.”

Yennefer blushes, but doesn’t drop her gaze. “Come. Dinner awaits.”

* * *

_ Is Yennefer too young to die from a heart attack? Do people have a heart attack at age 32? Is she having a heart attack?  _

_ That must be it. That must be why her heart is racing in her chest like it’s aiming for first place during a match. It has to explain why she can’t speak, why her tongue feels dry and heavy in her mouth. It explains why her knees are seconds from giving out, forcing her on her backside.  _

_ And the source of her meltdown? _

_ Triss Merigold. _

_ When she spotted the red dress in the closet earlier in the day and quietly suggested Triss wear it, she didn’t think the redhead would actually listen. Not that she’s complaining. She’s not. It’s a welcomed sight. Yennefer always thought Triss was beautiful.  _

_ But tonight she’s a goddess from the pages of legends.  _

_ When she entered the living room, all of the bravado and cockiness left Yennefer. She’s been on dates before. But this is a Date. She may be the only one who feels this way, but there’s an air of finality to it. A first date that hopefully will never end. She wants this night to be perfect. Not just for Triss. But for herself.  _

_ It would be easier if she wasn’t slightly sweating under that soft look Triss gives her after she marvelled at their living room. She wants to taste that smile on her roommate’s face as she steps closer to accept the offered wine. Yennefer worked hard to prepare their meal tonight, but she wants to forego it and drag Triss into one of their bedrooms (most likely Triss’ since Yennefer loves that bed) and spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms, naked, sweaty and utterly spent.  _

_ “This is beautiful.”  _

_ Yennefer smiles, grateful her roommate appreciates the scenery. She spent hours hanging the drapes, cutting and arranging the flowers (even going as far as to frantically phoning Triss’ store for tips) and cooking the coming meal. The plan that lived only in her tired, tipsy mind last night was executed to near perfection which is what Triss deserves.  _

_ She guides them to the dining table, pausing to pull out Triss’ chair and pushing it in once the redhead is seated. Yennefer has gone on many dates, but only a few are worth remembering. And maybe one or two were with people who were genuinely sweet or courteous. So when she considers how to act tonight or what to say, she thinks of her countless bad dates and actively works to do the opposite.  _

_ She lights the two candles on the table and tells Triss she’ll return momentarily. The kitchen smells of herbs, lemon and rosemary, the scent wafting through the air and filtering out into the living room. She opens the oven’s door and pulls out the tray of baked chicken. Yes she did watch YouTube videos on how best to plate a meal and she tries to recall the tips she learned. She scoops two spoonfuls of rice, smoothing it out with the back of the spoon before placing the chicken quarter on top. Next comes the steamed broccoli and a dollop of butter that melts on the warm vegetable. She sprinkles it all with a pinch of parsley and inspects it to make sure everything is in its proper place. She’s tempted to pat herself on the back, but doesn’t want to spend another second away from her date.  _

_ Triss eyes shine bright and tender when Yennefer returns and sets the food in front of her. “You’re setting such a high bar,” she says. “How can I ever top this?” _

_ Yennefer smooths out the napkin in her lap. “You don’t have to pay me back.” _

_ “But I do,” she says, her voice dropping to a low, sultry tone. It sends a shiver down Yennefer’s spine. “I want to show you I care for you.” _

_ “Do you? Care for me?” Her voice wavers, but she doesn’t mind. She’s shown this side to Triss several times before and was never rejected. She feels safe around Triss. Her walls come down with shocking ease as if they never existed in the first place. When Triss takes her hand, she feels the answer pressed against her palm.  _

_ “I do,” she says. “I know it may seem sudden or unexpected. I know this is a strange development to occur between roommates. Gods, I certainly never imagined this would happen. But I’m happy in a way I can never put into words.” _

_ Yennefer chews her cheek, elated, but feeling that lingering doubt in the back of her mind. “What do you mean by ‘this?’ I’m sorry. I just need that clarification to fight that little voice.” _

_ “Being attracted to you,” Triss answers with an understanding smile. “Wanting a relationship. Going on more dates. Whatever you want is what I want too.” _

_ Yennefer exhales, a nervous giggle escaping her. She starts to ruffle her hair and quickly remembers it’s tied in a ponytail. “Right. Of course. That would be lovely.” She winces, cursing her mind for failing to come up with something better to say. As much as she’s grateful for this change in their relationship, she hates how her mind short circuits around Triss. “I really like you too Triss. So much. I’m afraid, but I do want to see where we go. Together.” _

_ And there’s that heart racing again as the redhead tilts her head to the side in an adorable way and smiles, beams at her really like the sun itself is now in the room. It’s rude to use your phone while on a date, but Yennefer really needs to know the symptoms of a heart attack.  _

_ Before their food can grow any colder, they decide to eat. At the first bite, Triss moans which does wild things to Yennefer’s mind and body. “This is delicious,” she says.  _

_ “Th-thank you.”  _

_ Triss reaches for one of the roses, pressing a petal between her thumb and finger. “And did you arrange these yourself? They’re gorgeous.”  _

_ “I did. I rushed to your store earlier today to purchase them.” _

_ “You did an excellent job.” _

_ “You’re being generous.” _

_ Triss smiles. “I’m not.” _

_ The meal passes quickly and they consume every last morsel on their plate while washing it down with the bottle of wine Yennefer uncorked. Though they made light conversation during the meal, their words die in the wake of the thick air that suddenly engulfs the room. Yennefer knows what comes next. Gods, she’s waited for this moment for weeks. She thinks back to last night when she tucked an (adorably) drunk Triss into bed. How the redhead asked to be touched by Yennefer. How her slim fingers teased the button of Yennefer’s jeans. How Triss looked at her with so much pent of desire. Thinking on it now, she feels her body respond as a wetness starts between her legs. She wants Triss.  _

_ But she doesn’t want to jinx this before it can truly get started. She thinks Triss will appreciate going slow. Going slow is good, right? She has her toys and her hands to satisfy her tonight. That can be enough for now.  _

_ Coming to the decision immediately, Yennefer takes their dirty dishes and rushes to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink. The night will end with a simple kiss and then they can retreat to their own rooms and wait for the next date. That’s what they’ll do.  _

_ She doesn’t miss the confusion in Triss’ eyes as she gathers their silverware. “I’ll um clean up,” Yennefer says. _

_ “Then?” Triss arches an eyebrow and purses her lips to the side. Yennefer’s resolve is quickly slipping away.  _

_ “We can cuddle and watch a movie if you like. Or go for a walk in the morning. Or try that new diner we’ve been talking about.”  _

_ Excuses. Excuses. Excuses. Her brain comes up with them but every time she says one aloud, she hears how ridiculous it sounds. And by the look in those green eyes she adores, it’s clear Triss isn’t going to let her go free so easily.  _

_ “Yennefer….” _

_ “I don’t want to mess us up Triss,” she admits.  _

_ “You won’t, I promise.” _

_ She expects Triss to take her hand or pull her in for a hug or rub her shoulder. Do something to comfort her. There’s that soft smile again, a twinge of bashfulness to it. But the redhead stands, briefly touches Yennefer’s hip and walks to her room. Yennefer doesn’t try to peel her eyes away from Triss’ backside.  _

_ When she doesn’t hear the other woman behind her, Triss pauses in the doorframe, one hand wrapped loosely around the painted frame. She taps her toes against the carpet, lost in thought. Yennefer’s eyes travel up and fixate on the pale back that’s framed by the diamond cutout in the dress. She blushes as she drinks in the visible muscles that show through, her thoughts wandering to a place she usually visits when she’s alone in her own room.  _

_ “The dishes can wait till morning.” It’s spoken so softly, Yennefer almost misses it.  _

_ “P-pardon?” _

_ Her roommate pivots, fixes her with those green eyes, the fire in them enough to make forests burn and smolder in seconds. She holds out a hand, shaky from nerves or anticipation. “Come here.” _

_ Yennefer is sure she needs to get her ears checked. She’s confident she misheard. Triss can’t be…. _

_ But the redhead bites her bottom lip, looks at her through hooded lids, silently pleading. Yennefer’s resolve finally breaks. She drops the silverware back on the table. It takes one, two, three, four wide steps for Yennefer to stand in front of Triss. She takes the offered hand, wasting no time in lacing their fingers together. Screw looking too eager or seeming too needy. Triss is already backing into her bedroom, her eyes still on Yennefer’s face, on her lips in particular as if she’s afraid to lose her target. And Yennefer is certain what’s coming next, though she’s in disbelief that this is finally happening with Triss. She’s stumbling into the room, kicking the door closed with her heel, a habit from the times she’s slept with someone.  _

_ Yennefer’s voice cracks when she speaks. “Triss I….” _

_ “I need you to help me out of this dress Yenna.” _

_ Before she can respond, Triss kisses her.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm typing as quickly as possible to get the next and final chapter to you all. I will do my best to have it loaded by the end of the coming weekend, though we all know what's going to happen ;) 
> 
> Also writing Yennefer and Triss being flirty and smitten left me flustered at times haha. These two are so adorable! 
> 
> Until next time! xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating on this story because this chapter is basically smut! Enjoy!

Triss wanted softness. Tenderness. A mild warmth. 

She feels these things. It’s there in Yennefer’s light touch on her waist. And in the quiet moan that escapes her as Yennefer nudges her tongue inside Triss’ mouth. That warmth lingers on the bold red wine they shared at dinner that Triss can taste as they deepen the kiss. 

But the neediness and desperation overpowers that tenderness as both women trip headfirst into the attraction and tension that’s brewed between them for some time. Yennefer has Triss pinned against her desk, her rear partially on the surface and she’s forced to wrap a leg around the dark-haired woman to help keep her balance. She digs her nails into Yennefer’s back, a loud moan ripping from her throat as the other woman breaks the kiss and begins nipping at Triss’ neck. 

“Fuck Triss.” The dark-haired woman’s breath is hot on her skin as she trails open-mouthed kisses down to her shoulder. With a groan and a tremendous amount of regret, Triss catches the hand that’s slipping under her dress and ghosting along her thigh. Yennefer pulls back, frowning. “I thought you wanted….”

“I do,” Triss says, breathless and slightly dizzy. “But the bed’s right there.” She juts her chin in the general direction over Yennefer’s shoulder. 

The other woman smirks, raises a challenging eyebrow. “Yes and we’re right  _ here. _ ”

“You’re not fucking me on my desk.”

“Well yeah because we’re talking right now.” 

“Yennefer!”

“Hm yes. I rather like hearing you scream my name like that.”

Triss smacks her arm, but her blush betrays her. She intended to be the enticing one tonight. But Yennefer’s too good at leaving her flustered. And she wants to laugh at the absurdity of this moment because of course Yennefer would try to turn this into a playful argument. “Not on my desk.” If she could, she’d stamp her foot for emphasis. But it’s hard to do when both her legs feel like mush. 

“Fine,” she says, rolling her eyes. Though there’s a wide grin on her face. She steps back, enough to let the redhead slide down and needlessly adjust her dress. Yennefer guides them to the bed, her back to Triss, who uses this to her advantage. 

“Another night, maybe.”

Yennefer spins, slack jawed. “What?”

But Triss acts quickly, pushing lightly on the dark-haired woman’s shoulder until she’s seated on the edge of the bed. The redhead steps back, just out of reach. Yennefer sits with her wrists resting on her knees, her hands dangling in the air and watches as Triss collects her hair in one hand and pulls it around her shoulder. Without a word, she walks backwards to Yennefer, glances over her shoulder, a silent question in her green eyes. Yennefer understands, resting one hand on Triss’ hip and undoing the top button on the dress. Her hand glides down the strong back and the redhead’s eyes flutter closed as she feels warm lips press against her skin. 

Triss is losing her composure and her plan to entice and seduce is sliding through her fingers like grains of sand through a sieve. Because Yennefer is skilled and touches Triss with a purpose. She scoots to the edge of the bed, draws the redhead closer and kisses down her spine as her hands slide the dress from Triss’ body. 

The redhead shivers, her warm body being met by the cool air in the room. She steps out of the dress once it hits the floor and kicks it to a corner of the room, out of sight. She turns to face the other woman and leans down for a kiss. Yennefer holds her by the hips and slides back, causing Triss to kneel and straddle her. 

When Yennefer guides them to the top of the bed, gently laying them on their sides without breaking the kiss, Triss forgoes all preconceived plans and decides to see where things will go. She lays on her back and hears the hitch in the dark-haired woman’s breath at the sight of her breast. The hum that comes from the back of Yennefer’s throat is akin to a growl and she palms Triss’ thighs, pushing them apart. 

“Stay like this,” she says, her voice raw from desire. It’s meant to be a suggestion, but it feels like a command and Triss nods, eager to submit and be compliant. Yennefer settles in the open space on her knees, her eyes never breaking contact with Triss’ as she pulls off her jacket, tossing it in the same corner as Triss’ dress. Hooking a finger through her tie’s knot, she yanks it off and throws it over her shoulder. Next is her shirt, but instead of removing it, she rolls up the sleeves and undoes two more buttons, giving Triss a hint of the cleavage underneath. The redhead’s eyes widen, the idea of being pleasured by a still clothed Yennefer a new and enticing idea. 

The dark-haired woman nips her bottom lip and drags her teeth across smooth skin to Triss’ neck which she bites down on and soothes with her tongue. The redhead claws at her lover’s back and her back rises from the bed. “Please,” she whispers. 

Yennefer smiles against the mark she left. “Of course, Triss.” She kisses down, palming Triss’ breasts before taking one in her mouth and swirling her tongue over the hardening nipple. The redhead sees stars and she moans, her body already wound tight. She won’t last long. They both know this, which is why she doesn’t complain when Yennefer continues kissing down, pausing to nip at her navel before stopping at the top of her underwear. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yennefer whispers. “I’m lucky to be with you.”

Triss opens her eyes, finding dark blue irises locked on her. “I’m the lucky one. I care for you Yen.”

“Me too Triss.” A finger hooks under the elastic band. “Let me show you.” 

Triss lifts her hips as Yennefer pulls her underwear off. There was a time when she’d feel too exposed or embarrassed at being naked in front of another person. It wasn’t from a lack of confidence or insecurities about her looks. She just felt too open, like she couldn’t hide the parts of herself she wasn’t ready to share with her past lovers. But she doesn’t feel that tonight. She can’t feel that when Yennefer gazes at her with such depthless awe and fondness. Her lover touches her with softness and sweetness that comes from deep admiration and desire. Want. She’s wanted by this incredible woman. Triss doesn’t want to shy away from that ever. 

Yennefer pushes her legs open again and lowers onto her elbows. The muscles in Triss’ body tighten in anticipation as she feels a feathery kiss on her inner thigh. She closes her eyes, lets the darkness engulf her as she waits for what comes next. 

She sees a brush of red behind her eyelids. Warm, intense and vibrant. Words that best describe the color and that first feel of a strong tongue sliding up her slit. The red meet blue, a coolness softening everything as one, then two fingers press inside her, snug against her walls. The colors mix to form purple, a tint that’s close to the shade of Yennefer’s eyes which she feels studying her, noticing the way her body rolls into the mouth between her legs. And then Triss sees a kaleidoscope of colors, violets, oranges, pinks, viridian. They wash over her, overload her as that expert mouth wraps around her clit and sucks. She moans loudly as the fingers hook up, dragging against a sensitive part on their outward thrust. 

When she says Yennefer’s name, it’s broken and needy and wanton. She reaches blindly, her fingers skirting over soft tresses and she threads her hand through the hair. She continues to rock her hips, pressing herself into Yennefer’s face. The other woman doesn’t mind. She hums in approval, the vibrations shooting through Triss and she feels that tight string in her stomach snap.

The colors meld together to a blinding white that’s light and warm. She arches off the bed, her muscles trembling as Yennefer works her through the orgasm. As she comes down, she knows she’ll never want another person. 

Eyes still closed and sucking in air, she whimpers as the fingers are pulled out of her. She tastes something wet and tangy, herself she realizes as Yennefer leans out of the kiss. 

“You are amazing,” the dark-haired woman whispers. 

Triss’ eyes flutter open and she smiles at the other woman. Yennefer’s lips and chin glisten from Triss’ climax. “So are you,” she slurs. “Gods Yen. That was incredible.”

They both chuckle. Yennefer settles on her side and brings a hand up to push sweaty red locks of hair from Triss’ forehead. “So I was right?” she asks with a smirk. “You needed a good tussle in bed.”

“Yes. And I’m glad it was actually  _ in bed _ .” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Yennefer says. “I heard your earlier comment and I’ll hold you to it. Next time we’re doing it on your desk. Then after that, maybe the living room couch and the dining room table-”

“We’re not having sex there!”

“And in the bathroom. Maybe even our balcony,” Yennefer continues, ignoring the interruption. Her eyes light up suddenly. “Oh and definitely the kitchen counter!”

Triss’ jaw drop. “We’re definitely not having sex in the kitchen. Wait! Please tell me you haven’t had sex in our kitchen before?”

Yennefer raises an eyebrow, smirking. “No, not yet.”

“Oh gods what have I gotten myself into?” Her laugh is one that shakes her entire body. She’s not surprised Yennefer would want such things. And she’s not completely turned off by the idea. It could even be exciting. But she tries to hide her intrigue to keep Yennefer from yanking her out of bed and pushing her against a wall or table or some other piece of furniture. 

“Aw come on Triss. We have to leave our mark before we move to the next apartment.”

“One, there are other, possibly more sanitary ways to ‘leave our mark.’ Two, next apartment?”

For the first time since dinner, Yennefer’s smile goes shy and she looks away to focus on something over Triss’ shoulder. “Yeah….I thought, well, maybe we could find a bigger place. Maybe a one-bedroom. Or we could turn the second bedroom into an office or something.” She shrugs before looking back at Triss.”It was a silly idea I had. Nothing serious, if you don’t want it to be.”

“I like it,” Triss says in a rush. She can see Yennefer pulling away, hiding behind her fears the longer it takes for the redhead to respond. “I like it a lot. We’ll need a larger bedroom and more closet space. And we’ll need our deposit back from this place to pay for everything. Which is why we can’t just make love all over the apartment.” 

“Do I need to beg?” 

Triss’ strength has returned, her breathing going back to normal. But she doesn’t miss Yennefer’s blown pupils or the way she squeezes her legs together. “Maybe,” Triss says with a purr. The redhead pushes on the other woman’s shoulder until she’s on her back. She straddles the woman again and brings their hands together. The cockiness is wiped away and the smirk dissolving. Yennefer swallows back whatever words she wanted to utter next. Triss takes their joined hands and slides them up until they’re above Yennefer’s head. She shifts and lowers down to kiss. When her tongue enters Yennefer’s mouth, the dark-haired woman moans deeply and tilts her head up. Her hips buck at the air, searching for some friction. 

“Don’t worry,” Triss says against her lips. “I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

_ Yennefer likes to be in control. She likes to set the pace, the intensity and frequency during sex. When she gets off, she wants it to be on her terms and sometimes even by her own hand. She wasn’t sure what would happen tonight between her and Triss. She knew nothing of the redhead’s sexual interests or activities. They never really talked about it. For once she has no expectations that she needs to abandon or fear of disappointment that will creep up later when she’s catching her breath. She can just enjoy being with Triss. Can revel in being touched by the redhead. Can melt in these delicious kisses.  _

_ She’s quickly becoming addicted to this.  _

_ Triss breaks their kiss and sits up, her hands pressing into Yennefer’s side. Her bottom lip rests between her teeth as she gazes down at the woman underneath her. She unbuttons the rest of Yennefer’s shirt and helps her remove it. She palms Yennefer’s breast over her bra, takes two fingers and rubs them over the nipples until they’re erect. The dark-haired woman breathes through her mouth, moaning and writhing from the simple touch.  _

_ Yennefer sits up on her elbows, giving Triss access to her bra’s clasp. The redhead pauses to let the moment linger. She leans forward, bringing their lips together in a kiss as she reaches blindly behind Yennefer to unfasten the clasp. The dark-haired woman gasps at the cool air that glides over her upper body. Triss’ smile deepens as she takes in the sight, her eyes shining as if gazing about a piece of art.  _

_ A blush colors Yennefer’s face, her instincts roaring to life and screaming at her to cover herself. Too shy away from the wondrous gaze that’s wrapped in a tenderness she’s never encountered before. Her insecurities tell her this is a ruse. That once Triss gets what she wants from Yennefer, she’ll abandon her like so many others. The dark-haired woman curses every person who walked out her life, curses them for breaking her sense of trust and making her live in a constant state of mild panic. She’s being touched by an amazing woman right now, but all she can focus on is the fear that when this hour passes, Triss will kick her from this bed and her life.  _

_ Even with promises shared moments ago, of a larger apartment that they’ll make their own, Yennefer’s mind twists and warps those words in an attempt to convince her that it is all an illusion.  _

_ But Triss sees the change in her mood. Maybe it’s the tremble of Yennefer’s bottom lip. Or the way her eyes glisten from newly formed tears. Or the way she focuses on Triss’ face as she searches for some underlying rejection or disgust. But the redhead sees something and smiles softly.  _

_ “Hey. You okay?” _

_ Yennefer forces herself to nod. “Guess I’m nervous.” _

_ “Why?”  _

_ The dark-haired woman stamps down the shock she feels at the lack of judgement in the question. “I’d rather not talk about it right now,” she whispers. “I want to tell you. Just not when you’re naked and straddling me.” She smiles, hopes Triss will buy the deflection without argument.  _

_ The redhead nods. “Later then.”  _

_ Yennefer is relieved, a small chuckle bubbling out from her. But it ends in a moan as Triss loosens her pants and yanks it off her. Her underwear go after that.  _

_ She’s wet. She can feel it on her inner thighs. Can smell it in the air. In truth, she’s been aroused since she first spotted Triss at dinner and she’s proud of her new self-restraint.  _

_ Triss lays on her side next to Yennefer, slides her arm under the woman’s neck and pulls her closer. She kisses Yennefer on the cheek and slides her free hand down the woman’s toned stomach, dipping between her legs. The dark-haired woman grasps the hand that rests near her shoulder, keeping a firm grip on it as gentle fingers press against her entrance. She inhales sharply, her hips moving down to take two fingers to the knuckles. She hears Triss hum appreciatively from the warmth and waits a moment for Yennefer to adjust before moving her fingers.  _

_ When Triss fucks her, it’s with a softness and care that once annoyed Yennefer, but now makes her feel loved and appreciated. She can’t even describe this with such a rough word. It’s not a simple fuck or a quick lay. It’s not a way to relieve stress or boredom. As those two fingers thrust in and out, Yennefer realizes how much Triss cares for her and how much she cares for the redhead.  _

_ She hisses, sucks air through her teeth as a third finger pushes inside of her. Triss still instantly, looks at Yennefer with wide eyes.  _

_ “Is it too much?” she asks, her voice laced with worry.  _

_ The dark-haired woman shakes her head and waits until she’s sure her voice won’t crack. “N-No. Keep going. Please.” She twists and kisses Triss hard, passing her moan to the other woman as those fingers continue thrusting inside. Yennefer ruts down to the knuckles. Her thighs begin to tremble and there’s a tightening in the pit of her stomach. She breaks the kiss, hides her face in the redhead’s neck and her gasping breath warming the woman’s skin.  _

_ She shuts her eyes, imagines what lies ahead for her and Triss. She thinks about their new apartment with plenty of natural lights and open space. She thinks of all the meals she’ll cook for the redhead and the movie night marathons that dissolve into makeout sessions on the sofa. She imagines starry nights and heavy moonlight that slips in the bedroom as they touch each other under the cover. And being held by the redhead when it’s over.  _

_ When she climaxes, it’s with Triss’ name on her lips and the feel of serenity enveloping her.  _

_ Yennefer looks up to capture the redhead’s lips in a sweet, short kiss as the woman pulls her fingers free. They smile as they part, for a moment unsure of what words should be spoken. Triss pushes locks of hair from Yennefer’s forehead and suddenly the dark-haired woman knows what she wants to say.  _

_ “I’m not accustomed to tenderness,” she whispers, her dark eyes looking down, finding something of interest in the small space between them. “My past relationships weren’t the best. They weren’t terrible either. Just satisfactory. But I like when you’re gentle with me.” _

_ “It’s what you deserve. You don’t have to shy away from it.” Triss traces Yennefer’s jaw as if pressing her words into the woman’s skin. “Is that why you were nervous earlier?” _

_ “Sort of. I can’t shake the feeling you’ll leave me.” _

_ “Strange, I’m afraid you’ll realize I’m not good enough for you.” _

_ Yennefer pushes up on her elbow and gawks at the other woman. “How could you think that?” she asks, incredulous at the idea that Triss entertains such ridiculous thoughts. “You’re gorgeous and gentle and so sweet.” _

_ “And you’re beautiful, fierce and can shut down assholes with one withering look.” _

_ “I never knew you saw me that way.” _

_ “Well I could say the same thing to you.” _

_ “So we have no reason to be so nervous?” Yennefer asks slowly.  _

_ Triss nods. “No, I don’t think so. And just so you know, I have no plans of leaving you.”  _

_ “And I think you’re absolutely perfect.” _

_ The redhead smiles as Yennefer leans in for a kiss. “I’m glad that’s settled.”  _

_ “Can I ask you something?” the dark-haired woman asks after their kiss. She looks at Triss with a serious look and the redhead sobers immediately.  _

_ “Of course. What is it?” _

_ Yennefer chews the inside of her cheek, feeling her smile threatening to break free. “I’ll forego sex on your desk and dining table, but can we pleassssseeee do it in the kitchen at least once?” _

_ “You’re incorrigible!” The redhead says, laughing and hugging Yennefer close to her. She listens to the heart that races in Triss’ chest. It matches the speed of Yennefer’s heart and the dark-haired woman chuckles to herself at the thought their hearts were lost friends now reunited. She knows the future ahead will not always be kind or peaceful. That she and Triss cannot sweep away the trauma of their past for a utopian future.  _

_ But Yennefer is ready to meet these challenges when they come. To face them and know that she’s not alone. She can reach over, brush her hand against Triss’ and feel a strength she’s never known before.  _

_ “Triss?” _

_ “Yes?” the redhead asks, her voice still light with laughter.  _

_ “We’re girlfriends now, right?” _

_ Triss smiles at her, nodding before Yennefer’s finished asking her question. “Yes.” _

_ “Good.” Yennefer is so happy. She relaxes in the redhead’s arms and yawns. Though she’s tired, she can’t resist making one final jest. “We’re fucking in the kitchen after we rest.” _

_ “Go to sleep Yennefer!” Triss’ voice is stern, but the laughter breaks through. Yennefer shuts her eyes, smiling to herself, pleased that she gets to wake to her girlfriend in a few hours. Triss continues to chuckle, their bodies rocking from the vibrations. It's the sweet sound that first drew Yennefer to Triss. She loves it dearly. She hopes that laughter follows her into her dreams and surrounds and comforts her like sunlight kissing her skin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on another Trissefer story! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Now for some good news and bad news. Good news- I still have a lot of stories I want to tell with these two. I've already outlined another multi-chapter modern fic that I think you all will love. Bad news- It's going to take me some time to draft and edit it. I'm not sure when I'll return with another story. Hopefully in the not too distant future, but I can't make any promises. 
> 
> But I will return soon and until then, continue to take care! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I will return as soon as I can.


End file.
